Saw
Saw is a series of movies about a man known as the Jigsaw Killer putting people in death traps in which they have to perform dangerous and often torturous tasks to escape. There are so far 8 films in existence. Last names are confirmed in Saw V when Strahm is looking through a list of victims. Before Saw # Cecil Adams - After the Knife Chair trap fell apart, he tried to kill Jigsaw, but tripped and fell into a cage full of barbed wire. (Death seen in Saw IV) # Seth Baxter - Killed in the Pendulum Trap. Though he did what he was supposed to do, Hoffman designed the trap inescapable (as revenge for Seth killing his sister), and he was bisected by the pendulum blade. (Death seen in Saw V) Saw #Paul Leahy - Killed in the Razor Wire Trap. Tried to escape through the razor wire, but was unable to in time and died of massive blood loss. Shown in flashback. #Mark Wilson - Killed in the Flammable Jelly Trap. While trying to read the combination of a safe (containing an antidote to a poison that Jigsaw put in his system), got too close to the candle (that was the only source of light), and as his body was smeared with a flammable substance, started on fire and burned to death. #Donnie Greco - Stomach sliced open by Amanda so she could get the key to the Reverse Beartrap on her head. Was injected with a drug that paralyzed him and made him unable to feel anything, and the key was inside his stomach. #Detective Steven Sing - Tripped on a wire connected to four shotguns, causing them to shoot him in the head and kill him. #Detective David Tapp - Shot in the stomach by Zepp Hindle. (Note: The game has it so he survived) #'Zepp Hindle' - Bashed on the head multiple times by Adam with a metal lid. Between Saw and II # Adam Stanheight - Left to die in the dark. Strangled/Suffocated by Amanda with a thread of plastic wrap. Saw II #Michael Marks - Killed in the Death Mask trap. Was unable to get the key from behind his eye, and the Death Mask (full of spikes) closed on his head like a venus flytrap, killing him instantly. #Cop - Electrocuted because of Stairway trap #Cop - Electrocuted because of Stairway trap. #Gus Colyard - Looked through the eyehole of the door (rigged with a magnum) when Xavier turned the key on it, causing the magnum to activate and shoot Gus in the eye, killing him instantly. #'Obi Tate' - Burned to death inside the furnace, set off when he tried to grab an extra antidote in the Furnace Trap. Head and arm were still visible, and Xavier was able to read the number on the back of his neck. #Jonas Singer - Hit in the back of the head by Xavier with a baseball bat that had nails embedded in it. #Laura Hunter - Suffered a fatal seizure caused by the nerve agent everyone was breathing in. #Addison Corday - Hands caught in the Razor Box trap (holes lined with razor blades like a Chinese Finger Trap) and presumably died of blood loss. #'Xavier Chavez' - Throat slit by Daniel with a hacksaw. Saw III #Troy - Killed in the Classroom Trap. Was unable to free himself from the chains in time and was killed when the bomb exploded. Trap was designed by Amanda, and was inescapable. #Detective Allison Kerry - Killed in the Ribcage Trap. Though she did what she was supposed to do, the trap was designed by Amanda and was inescapable. She was killed when the angel device she was attached to tore out her ribcage. #Dylan Reinhart - Is said to have been killed by Timothy Young hitting him with a car while driving drunk, three years before the movie. #Danica Scott - Killed in the Freezer Room trap. Was stripped stark naked and sprayed with ice cold water inside a freezer room; she froze to death before Jeff could save her. #Judge Halden - In the Rack trap, Jeff untied the key to the trap (key was tied to the trigger of a shotgun), but this caused the shotgun to go off, narrowly missing Jeff but hitting Judge Halden in the head, killing him. #Timothy Young - Killed in the Rack. After it twisted his arms and legs 180 degrees, one by one, it then twisted his head around, breaking his neck. #'Amanda Young' - Shot in the neck by Jeff as revenge for shooting Lynn (Jeff's wife). #'Jigsaw / John Kramer' - Throat slit with a circular saw by Jeff. #Lynn Denlon - Killed when Jigsaw flatlined (as a result of Jeff killing him) and the shotgun collar linked to his heart rate monitor went off and blew her head to bits. Amanda has no relation to Timothy Young. Saw IV #Trevor - Head bashed with a hammer by Art Blank in the Mausoleum trap, which pitted them against each other. #'Brenda' - After her hair was pulled by the See What I See trap, tearing part of her scalp off, after Rigg stopped the trap, Brenda tried to kill him, so he pulled on her hair and threw her into a mirror. Was found dead from her injuries. #'Ivan Landsness' - Killed in the Feel What I Feel trap. Was unable to gouge out both eyes with the device to escape, and his arms and legs were torn off by the chains they were attached to. Was found dead from this. #Gideon Kramer - Miscarriage due to a door slammed into Jill Tuck's stomach during pregnancy by Cecil Adams (Accident) (Flashback) #'Principal Rex' - Killed in the Save As I Save trap. Spikes impaled both him and his wife, Morgan, and though Morgans's spikes were in non-fatal places, Rex's spikes were through all his major arteries, thus when she pulled the spikes out, he bled to death. #Unnamed victim - A trap was accidentally triggered and shot a spike through her head. #Detective Eric Matthews - When Rigg opened the door before the 90 minutes were up, it triggered a device that sent two ice blocks on either side of his head to swing into his head and crush it. #Jeff Denlon - Shot twice by Agent Peter Strahm in self-defense, as Jeff was waving his gun in a threatening manner due to hearing that his daughter was in danger. #'Art Blank' - Shot in the head by Rigg, who believed he was reaching for a gun (when in reality he was reaching for a tape). #Detective Daniel Rigg - Shot by Eric Matthews, who was trying to stop him from entering the room and triggering the trap that killed him. Rigg was not immediately killed, but died of blood loss, confirmed in Saw V. Saw IV takes place at the same time as Saw III, with the deaths of Amanda, Jigsaw, and Lynn being shortly before those of Jeff, Detective Matthews, Art, and Rigg. Saw V #Ashley - In the first trap, was the only one unable to get a key to unlock her collar, and when the collars were pulled back into razor blades, she was decapitated. #'Charles' - In the second trap, was killed when the bombs went off, as he was the only one unable to get into a bomb shelter. He realized seconds before his death that the bomb shelters were big enough for more than one person, and therefore they were supposed to work together rather than against each other. #Angelina - Throat slit by Seth Baxter (Seen Dead Later) #'Luba' - Stabbed in the neck by Brit so they could use her body as a conductor for electricity in the third trap #Agent Peter Strahm - After pushing Hoffman into the glass box, this activated the trap, causing the box to sink into the ground, protecting Hoffman while the walls closed in on Strahm and crushed him to death. Saw VI #Eddie - Killed in the Scale trap where Simone gave more flesh to the scale than he did (as she cut off her arm while he sliced chunks of flesh and fat from his stomach), therefore as the loser, screws were drilled into his head by the device they had on their heads. #Harold Abbott - Died of heart disease because William Easton denied him coverage. #Hank - Vise trap closed around his chest, killing him. The vises closing in was caused by Hank and William breathing, and Hank did not have the lung capacity to outlast William because he was a heavy smoker. #Allen - Killed in the trap where William chose Addy to live over him, and Allen was hung with a string of barbed wire. #Debbie - Shot in the head with a spike by the device attached to her, as she was unable to obtain the key from William in time (it was surgically placed inside him). #Aaron - Killed in the Carousel trap. William did not choose him as one of the two to live, and he was shot with the shotgun. #Gena - Killed in the Carousel trap. William did not choose her as one of the two to live (despite insisting that she was pregnant, in which the others called her a liar) and she was shot with the shotgun. #Dave - Killed in the Carousel trap. William did not choose him as one of the two to live (despite him offering William money), and he was shot with the shotgun. #Josh - Killed in the Carousel trap. William chose Shelby over him as the second person to live, and Josh got angry at William before he was shot with the shotgun. #Agent Dan Erickson - Throat slashed by Hoffman with a knife once Hoffman's identity as Jigsaw's apprentice was revealed. #Lab technician - Used as a shield by Hoffman while Perez was shooting at him. #Agent Lindsey Perez - Stabbed in the stomach multiple times by Hoffman. #William Easton - When Brent set the switch to "die" (as revenge for William killing his father, Harold), it caused a wall of needles to swing and inject him full of hydrofluoric acid, causing him to melt (NOTE Harold Abbot's actor was originaly going to play as William Easton). Saw VII #'Dina' - Was suspended above a circular saw and slowly being lowered toward it. Her two lovers Brad and Ryan either had to have one kill the other to save her, or let her die. They chose to let her die for manipulating them, and she was bisected by the circular saw. #'Kara' - Killed in the Garage Trap. Evan was unable to pull the lever in time and the car, which was on and had its wheel positioned directly above her head, fell down and crushed her head before driving over her. #'Dan' - Killed in the Garage Trap. When the car moved forward, it tore Dan's jaws and arms out because they were attached to its bumper by chains. #'Jake' - Killed in the Garage Trap. Then the car smashed through the garage door, it also hit Jake, who was attached to the garage door, killing him. #'Evan' - Killed in the Garage Trap. The car he was in crashed into another car and sent him flying out the window and through the windshield of the other car. #Alex - As shown in flashback, was killed in a trap where he and Sidney were suspended above upturned lawnmowers fighting each other. Sidney knocked Alex off onto the lawnmowers, killing him. #Nina - Killed in the Speak No Evil trap. Bobby was unable to stop the trap in time and four spikes slowly pierced her neck from opposite sides, killing her. #Suzanne - Killed in the See No Evil trap. Bobby was unable to stop the trap in time and three spikes slowly stabbed Suzanne through the eyes and mouth. #Cale - Killed in the Hear No Evil trap. He was unable to get the key, dropping it over the edge when Bobby threw it to him, and was hanged when the timer reached zero. #'Homeless man' - As shown in a flashback a long time ago, was shot in the back multiple times by Hoffman when he tried to kill Gibson. #Matt Gibson - Shot by an automated turret set up by Hoffman. #Cop - Shot by the automated turret set up by Hoffman. #Cop - Shot by the automated turret set up by Hoffman #Dr. Adam Heffner - Stabbed in the throat by Hoffman. #Coroner Worker - Stabbed in the throat by Hoffman. #Cop - Killed when a trap activated by Hoffman released poison gas #Cop - Killed when a trap activated by Hoffman released poison gas #Cop - Killed when a trap activated by Hoffman released poison gas #Cop - Killed when a trap activated by Hoffman released poison gas #Cop - Killed when a trap activated by Hoffman released poison gas #Lawyer - Stabbed in the neck by Hoffman. #Officer Palmer - Neck snapped by Hoffman. #Police Officer - Stabbed in the throat by Hoffman. #Officer Rogers - Shot in the eye by Hoffman. #Joyce Dagen - When Bobby was unable to complete the trap he claimed to survive, Joyce was burned alive inside a brazen bull furnace when the timer reached zero. #'Jill Tuck' - Mouth torn open by the reverse beartrap, which Hoffman put on her. #'Mark Hoffman' - Shackled into the Bathroom Trap by Dr. Gordon with no means of escape, and is left to die slowly in the dark. Jigsaw # Malcolm Neil - Killed in Buckethead trap. Head partially sawed off after being pulled into a wall of saw blades. # Unnamed Woman - Died of asthma attack. # Carly - Killed in Needles trap. Injected in neck with hydrochloric acid by Ryan to stop the others from being hanged. # Unnamed Woman - Killed in Needles trap. Injected in neck with hydrochloric acid. Unknown if it was herself or someone else who injected her. # Jigsaw's Nephew - Ran over by a garbage truck on his motorcycle. (Flashback) # Mitch - Killed in Spiral Blade trap. Mutilated by the spiral blade after failing to safely press the break. # Edgar Munsen - Throat slit by Logan Nelson. # Unnamed Man - Killed in Spiral Blade trap. Mutilated by the spiral blade. # Ryan's Friend #1 - Incinerated when their car crashed into another one and exploded # Ryan's Friend #2 - Incinerated when their car crashed into another one and exploded # Unnamed Driver - Incinerated when their car crashed into Ryan's friends' car and exploded. # Matthew and Anna's Baby - Smothered by Anna with a pillow. (Flashback) # Matthew - Hung himself. (Flashback) # Anna - Killed by Backwards Shotgun. Attempted to use the gun to kill Ryan, the gun was altered so when she fired, it blasted back in her face. # Ryan - Bled out/Starvation. Leg was severed in Wire trap. He was left chained in the barn after Anna destroyed the only key, which was hidden in the shotgun shell of the Backwards Shotgun. # Detective Halloran - Killed in Laser Collar trap. His head was sliced into eight pieces by Laser cutters attached to the collar, which was activated by Logan Nelson in retribution for his crimes. Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Horror